


Your Scent

by SweetFloatFlats



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Cologne, Crossdressing, First Date, M/M, Maid, Smut, Teasing, dominant/submissive Gilbert, dominant/submissive Oz, ozbert - Freeform, position switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFloatFlats/pseuds/SweetFloatFlats
Summary: Trying to impress his master, Gilbert buys special cologne that's supposed to be a big hit—though Oz dubs it a 'huge turn-off'.





	Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, um...yeah. This took so long and might be a little bit weird, but eh. :)

When Gilbert had exited the small shop on the corner he promised to meet Oz at, he was beaming. He tried multiple times to wipe the stupid grin off his face, but it just refused to leave.

In his palm, the raven-haired man slowly turned a small glass bottle around and around; the label passed a few times as he continued the action, reading L'amour in bold, calligraphic letters.

Apparently it was the newest brand of cologne that had just been released; according to the shopkeeper, it was rated five stars by some big-shot celebrity.

He never really understood the supposed seductive and alluring effect cologne had, and he thought he never would. That is, until he finally had someone he wanted to impress so badly—a first date was always nerve wracking, even if you've known the person your entire life.

"Gil!" Oz called the valet's name from down the sidewalk, doing a sort of walk-jog towards him (as to not seem eager). He wore his signature grin, and although Gilbert had seen it many times, this one made his heart flutter.

He noticed the slight change in outfit; instead of his usual white shirt, he wore a more...tidy one. It was still the same, but the effort he had put in to make his excitement unnoticeable was quite adorable to Gilbert. 

The raven-haired man decided to keep quiet about it.

Sticking the glass bottle in his pocket (he had already applied some while waiting), the velvet turned towards Oz, smiling in return.

"Oz, you made it," he said softly, sounding somewhat relieved. He probably didn't think Oz would show; typical Gilbert.

The initial reaction was everything; the thing that could make or break the entire date.

Unfortunately, when his master grew closer, the raven-haired man noticed the slight distortion of his usually-happy face, and a pout was barely visible on his lips.

The words he said came out as a whisper, or maybe even less than that. It was hard to hear them, so the valet assumed he wasn't supposed to hear them at all.

"You're wearing cologne...?"

Maybe, Gilbert thought, Oz just thinks it's strange that I've grown without him? Maybe he doesn't like that.... I-it's not that he doesn't like it, right? He's not ashamed of me right now, is he?

Snapping out of his thoughts, the raven-haired man quickly held out his hand to Oz. It was a common gesture between them, though now the blond boy took it gently, and he sort of smiled and their newfound relationship.

"Do you want to shop or eat first?"

Looking up, Oz found a familiar pair of golden eyes gazing down at him in admiration, stillness, and a bit of confusion.

This irked the master slightly; he hadn't wanted to tease Gilbert in any way during their date as not to upset him, but that expression he held...looked too similar to the one he always donned as a child.

Somehow, Gilbert hadn't changed at all.

"...I'm hungry, so let's eat. Should we bring Alice something back?"

Gilbert's brow twitched slightly at the mention of that brat—she always clung to Oz and called him her property (as if that was even possible), called people names like seaweed-head even when that clearly wasn't true at all, and was just overall...annoying. 

Though he'd be dead before he let Oz know just how much he really didn't like her—she was his friend too, no matter how much he was cautious of her.

"Do...people usually do that on dates?" He asked instead, trying to smile naturally without letting his discomfort show through.

He supposed his master might know, anyway—Oz had always been a flirtatious kid. It made the older a bit jealous now that it was so easy for Oz to switch back and forth between his desired targets, and he hoped that the blond wouldn't do such things to him.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Oz wasn't meeting Gilbert's gaze.

Desperate to say something—anything, the raven-haired man quickly changed the subject. 

"Well...why don't we try out the new cafe? I heard their pastries are delicious."

Suddenly, the warmth of Oz's hand caught his attention as they walked side-by-side. He hoped to god that he wasn't too sweaty—Gilbert usually wore gloves to avoid this predicament, after all, and without the gloves his hands felt naked and exposed.

Though he was doing it for Oz. He assumed the younger would want skin-to-skin contact rather than holding onto a glove the whole day (apparently it's more romantic that way).

Oz noticed the silence, along with Gilbert's slight twitching, and grinned. He gently squeezed the valet's hand to reassure him that everything was okay; he was having fun already, just being with his best friend, and now lover.

The raven-haired man turned quickly—maybe a little too quickly for his liking—and blushed at the gesture. Sure, holding hands like this was already a step-up from their earlier relationship, but now the squeezing might've been a bit much for him.

"O-Oz—?"

"You know, Gil, I think I changed my mind."

Gilbert's heart dropped at that. He couldn't tell why at first; maybe it was the tone of voice he used, the way he was looking slightly downward, or maybe it was just because he had let his guard down for a moment only to be bombarded with those mysterious words.

Opening his mouth, the valet was about to say something, but quickly shut it again upon seeing Oz look up at him with that smile; he felt his heart flutter a bit, and for a single second his worries washed away once more.

"Gil, let's just...go to your apartment!" 

The suggestion was rather abrupt, though the subtle crease in the blond's brows had the older on edge again.

Just what had he decided to do?

"O-Oz, are you really sure...? I mean, we can go out to eat just fine here—"

"I...want to finally try your cooking, Gil."

The statement rendered Gilbert speechless for a moment—it was common for...wives to make their husbands meals, and especially to look for the expression that screamed 'delicious'. 

But if he hadn't wanted that, why was he getting so red?

"W-what...?"

"Is that so bad?"

"N-no, but—!"

Oz smirked and pressed a finger to his own lips, hushing the valet with the subtly seductive, yet completely innocent action.

The red that slowly showed from the bottom of Gilbert's neck until it reached the tips of his ears gave the master a sufficient amount of amusement, and he decided it was a good time to lock his fingers in between the raven-haired man's; he wanted to be a little more intimate. After all, they had started dating a little while back, but never had any time until recently.

He could be selfish, right?

Gilbert couldn't even remember most of the things they talked about on the way back to his apartment. He was overwhelmed with an aura that he couldn't shake off, despite not knowing what emotion or intent it radiated.

"Has it gotten dustier in here?"

Oz grinned and flicked his gaze up to the valet, watching for the frantically worried expression that came when things were untidy—especially when it irked his master.

It happened.

The raven-haired man flinched rather violently in shock and apologized before he released the younger's hand and went on a fifteen-second speed-cleaning of the few rooms he could call his own.

It was astonishing how fast he could get the place to look spotless in every crack and corner.

"Aw, Gil~"

Oz snickered and pressed the knuckles of his hand against his lips. It was like he was trying to hold something back.

Gilbert was panting; all that cleaning wasn't a breeze, obviously. He only hunched over in exhaustion, too tired to even protest any teasing from his friend. His brows knit together and the valet looked up slowly, sighing.

This rendered the blond confused; that was an expression he had never seen Gilbert don, let alone even come close to.

Why did he look so...stern?

Maybe he had changed.

"Well...."

Oz pressed his fingertips together in thought of what to say next. Then, he had an idea.

"Oh! Gil, you should shower and change. I'm gonna grab something for a bit, so don't bother taking a quick shower."

After Oz waved his hand and ran off, the older found himself alone.

Quite the date they were having.

Reluctantly deciding to shower, he took his time as was told of him (maybe it was subconsciously, but he had still obeyed his master without fault). A while passed before he exited with more casual clothes and a towel wrung around his neck, gently patting the back strands of his hair.

"Oz?"

Gilbert glanced around; there was no response, but it was hard to tell if the teen was playing a trick on him or not. He decided to wait it out and headed for the kitchen.

For a moment, the valet felt himself dozing off. That is, until the slamming of a wooden door almost made him fall out of his chair.

"Gilbert! I'm back!"

Oz called out his full name—a rare occurrence—and skipped into the room energetically with a bag in his hands. His signature smirk appeared once again, and a wave of fear washed over the older.

"Stay here for a minute, alright?"

Gilbert knew he still couldn't disobey Oz—he didn't have the right to, in his opinion—so he sat there, stiff with the anxiety and fear that came with whatever strange thing his master was planning.

It wasn't long before he heard the blond's voice again, though the teen wasn't in his sight.

"Okay! Close your eyes now, Gil. No peeking! I'll step on you if you do."

The valet flinched subtly at that—he definitely did not want to be stepped on, after all. The thought was painful.

After a moment of soft footsteps clicking towards him slowly, Gilbert felt something—or someone—shuffle onto his lap.

It was strange—something that felt like limbs rested aside the raven-haired man's hips, sitting comfortably on his own thighs.

So...Oz was straddling him.

"No peeking, Gil," the blond whispered so close to his ear that the older could feel his hot breath on his skin.

It sent a shiver down Gilbert's spins, and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat already. He didn't move either, afraid something unnecessary would occur.

He didn't exactly understand what was going on; had Oz planned this beforehand or was he just doing this on a whim...?

The older didn't have much time to wonder about that before Oz commanded him to open his eyes.

Upon doing so, the valet was greeted with a rather lewd sight: the teen had dressed himself in a revealing maid outfit (god knows where he managed to find that), leaned back a bit where he sat to emphasize his woman-like curves, and, once he knew Gilbert was looking at his face, slid his tongue slowly and seductively across his bottom lip.

The older's thoughts faltered, and it wasn't a surprise when his arousal showed through physically.

"Oh...? Gil, I didn't know you were such a pervert...."

The teasing from Oz gave a strange feeling to this whole ordeal—to Gilbert, that is. For the teen it was just something he wanted to do with his former best friend in order to deepen their bond, both physically and mentally.

While the raven-haired man's arms stayed glued to his sides, his master shifted his position a bit to where he was sitting directly on Gilbert's lap with his legs now wrapped behind the chair.

He had leaned forward some more too, where Oz's forehead was pressed against his valet's. There shared a gaze for a moment before the smirk the teen donned made the older look away.

The blond decided to just go for it, taking a curious yet gentle bite at Gilbert's bottom lip. The action startled the other, and he received a soft yelp of surprise which amused him greatly.

He kept pushing for more, the gentle playing of skin soon turned to sloppy kissing. It surprised the raven-haired man that Oz didn't seem to have any experience in this area, though it didn't bother him since it's not like he knew the difference between skilled or not.

The pull-back left both of them panting for breath; Gilbert flushed in embarrassment while Oz just gazed at him like he couldn't focus. He seemed lost in thought, sort of.

"O-Oz—?"

"Wow," the teen breathed out, reaching up to gently touch his lips. "Gil...that was amazing...."

Gilbert bit his lip and looked down quickly, embarrassment rushing to his cheeks again.

Oz hurriedly started to undo the buttons of his valet's shirt; it was fun to watch him squirm in a mix of confusion and doubt (probably if he could even do this kind of thing without either disappointing or hurting his master).

Once the fabric was off, the teen brushed his fingertips against the slight indent of skin that Gilbert bore on his chest: the scar from when he was smaller. It pained the blond to see it, but he tried to shake it off as quick as possible.

He wouldn't let the past get in the way of their relationship now.

Leaning forward, Oz started to leave soft kisses along the skin of Gilbert's collar bone, slowly tracing down his chest until it was too uncomfortable of a position to go any further. It was fun to watch his friend's face contort with every movement; he wondered for a moment if it was from discomfort below or the ticklishness of his chest above.

Now he started to fumble with the hem of his valet's pants. He was unsure for a mere second, but then nodded slightly, deciding that this was what he wanted. The teen started to slide the fabric off once he had removed himself from Gilbert's lap, pulling them down all the way to his ankles. He had to brush aside the bangs that had stuck to his forehead with how much sweat had already gathered there with his excitement.

A grumble came from the valet—one that told how embarrassed he still was, along with his anticipation and excitement that he would never verbally express. To Oz, the man's body was quite truthful in that aspect.

Next was the underwear; it was actually cuter than the blond expected it to be. The snicker he let out at blue-striped boxers caused Gilbert to turn bright red.

"D-don't laugh," he whimpered out weakly in response.

"Sorry, sorry."

Oz worked agonizingly slowly, revealing the man's erection after a few moments. They both grew a bit awkward, then the teen shook his head and gripped the side gently. He figured that doing the same now as he did when masturbating would work.

The master's palm slid up and down the length of the cock it held, and Gilbert tilted his head back, covering his mouth with a hand. He was debating when the right moment was to start licking it instead; he decided to after toying with the tip curiously.

Oz moved his head closer, hesitantly licking up the underside. His face contorted slightly at the taste, but he continued nonetheless because of his desire to pleasure the valet.

The groans Gilbert let out were increasingly loud; the blond had to make sure he didn't laugh again because he knew the other was sensitive.

The blond felt a hazy kind of heat fill his head, and tears filled his emerald-green eyes as he started to take the length into his mouth. The aching in his jaw became more prominent as he tried to fit more, but could only get around halfway down with how experienced he was now. Oz was only trying not to choke with what he had now.

"O-Oz—"

The name came out shaky—after all, Gilbert was having trouble thinking with the pleasure he was getting; though it wouldn't stop him from worrying about his master's well-being.

He struggled to speak, but soon managed to form at least somewhat of a sentence to convey his concern. It was still messy, though.

"Y-you alright...?"

The teen had to pull back a bit in order to respond coherently, and he ended up laughing again.

"Y-you really are still Gilbert, huh...." 

This took both of them aback, but Oz decided not to linger on it too much and switch the focus back to their activity; he took the length back down his throat, now more accustomed to the feel, and started to bob his head slowly.

The valet didn't have any time to reply, otherwise it would've become a messy moan.

It was a bit awkward for the raven-haired man to be acting so submissive while being sucked off by his master (something he never thought would happen, whether they got into a romantic relationship or not) and it seemed to show clearly; a mixture of pleasure and some discomfort was plastered onto his face.

It felt like a few minutes passed for the two—Oz continued to pleasure his friend as much as possible before his jaw got tired—until the blond pulled away panting and rubbing his jaw.

"Hah...."

Tucking some of his blond locks behind his ear, the master stood up slowly, taking a moment to go over things in his mind.

Next is.... Right, Oz thought, hesitantly lifting up his skirt for Gilbert to see clearly.

Underneath was probably what anyone would think a normal maid would wear: lace panties. Though his were a bit special—on the side were heart-cutouts that showed the skin of his hips well.

Seriously, where did he even get this stuff?

The older blushed. He covered his mouth again, looking away swiftly; it was honestly really alluring to him, but even now he was trying not to do anything too out-of-hand.

The blond slowly pulled the black underwear down, showing his own arousal to his partner. He was blushing now too, something he rarely did.

Without giving his valet any time for a reaction, Oz had him stand up, dropping his skirt again to cover anything indecent. He lead Gilbert along to the man's bed, where he shoved him back rather harshly and earned a yelp of pain and shock at the action.

He pulled out a small glass bottle from the pocket of his skirt (something that came in handy for him in this moment) and tossed it to Gil, who caught it with a look of confusion printed across his face. The liquid inside looked thick, almost like honey, but then watery enough to flow in a smooth motion. It was also tinted yellow, looking like it glowed in the light that poured in from the window beside the bed.

"Pour it on your hand," Oz demanded, suddenly regaining his confidence as he crawled onto the bed in front of the raven-haired man. He glanced up at the valet through his golden bangs and smirked; it was just subtle enough to send a shiver down the older's spine.

Gilbert did as he was told, hesitantly pouring the honey-like liquid over his digits, careful not to spill any on the sheets. When he looked up to Oz for confirmation of the command, he was greeted with the teen shifting to lean back, pulling the skirt up again.

The sight was lewd; something indecent and unfitting of a master, yet here Oz was anyway, doing exactly such acts. 

"You know what to do, don't you, Gil?"

The way Oz said that seemed vulnerable—for a moment it caught the raven-haired man off-guard—yet also mocking, as if he was trying to get on Gilbert's nerves.

...Was he a masochist?

Getting impatient at the older's dumbfounded stare, the blond lifted one leg.

"You wouldn't force me to say anything indecent, right, Gil? C'mon, do it yourself."

"B-but, Oz—"

"I love you, Gil. I want you."

Popping into a blushing, beet-red mess, Gilbert almost rubbed the liquid off onto his face trying to hide from the blunt statement.

"Y-you can't just—"

"Hurry up!" Oz snapped, pouting in annoyance at his valet's hesitance. It got irritable sometimes, especially in this moment; he wasn't going to wait forever, after all. He would get bored at some point.

Gilbert swallowed the rock in his throats and nodded, leaning up a bit now. He embarrassedly poured some of the liquid over Oz's entrance; the latter gasped at the cold feeling, biting his lip.

Sliding one finger in—noted, it went in pretty easily due to the lube—the older male received a groan from Oz; he once again turned bright red, unsure how to act.

Chest rising and lowering steadily, Oz could feel his heart speed up; the beating was pounding throughout his head. He never had anything inside him before—granted, he's only ever pursued women in the past—the romantic attraction to Gilbert was a first for him, after all. 

The shifting of the teen below him sent a wave of worry down Gilbert's spine, and as he was about to ask if he was alright, Oz interrupted him with a breathless laugh.

"M-move closer, Gil.... I-I want you to be right here...."

"O-Oz—"

The teen shook his head and smiled. He wordlessly assured the raven-haired man that he was alright, beckoning him closer. Once the valet did so, he slung his legs up over Gilbert's shoulders; it would be easier that way and more comfortable.

Gilbert blinked in confusion and embarrassment at how Oz did that; he was barely a foot away from his master's skin.

The blond unintentionally pressed down on the older's shoulders, pain turning into pleasure. After a moment he pressed for Gilbert to continue, letting out soft pants and begs of such.

The valet complied and slowly added another finger, earning gasps and moans in response from the teen. His master writhed in pleasure, arching his back off the bed. He tugged at the frilled skirt, pulling down roughly with each spike of pleasure he felt.

"A-ah— G-Gil," Oz choked out, the saliva building up in his mouth preventing him from getting any full sentences out.

Pleasing his master like this sort of riled Gilbert up—he gained a bit more confidence, and started to kiss along the blond's neck. 

The stimulation added to his neck caught Oz off-guard, and he actually laughed a bit at that—though it was shaky.

"W-wha—"

The master shook his head quickly, squirming out of Gilbert's grasp now—the pleasure stopped, unfortunately, but he knew that there would be more to come. 

The teen was panting, but he grinned again; his face was blood red and sweaty from the waves of pleasure. It didn't bother him, though.

"L-lay back...." He muttered, tracing a finger along Gilbert's arm. The act alone was enough to get a reaction from the raven-haired man, but he wouldn't disobey Oz, and moved to lay on his back.

Oz crawled over him, chuckling. He reached back to fix his hair, then played with the strands while steadying himself on his valet's lap. 

"I'm...ready for you, Gil. Make me feel good."

Sliding himself down slowly onto Gilbert's shaft, the master bit his lip. He could feel it enter him—of course—and it was rather painful. For a moment he believed he would start bleeding like a girl would during her first time, but as he pushed all the way to the bottom he realized that it wasn't as bad. Yes, still numbingly painful for now, but he'd get used to it.

The blond leaned back slightly, holding onto his valet's thighs to balance himself. He gave himself a moment to adjust, but got impatient very soon and started to rock his hips.

"H-holy shit," he choked out, surprising the raven-haired man with the cuss that came out of his mouth.

"O-Oz, are you alright—?"

Nodding quickly, the teen pulled Gilbert's torso upright so that he was sort of sitting. He wrapped his arms around the older's neck, holding tightly to him as he rolled his hips up and down slowly.

The valet's expression showed pure shock, and it would've amused Oz if he wasn't busy and pleasure-wrecked at the moment. Gilbert had to keep his composure somehow, or he would've lost it as well; he covered his mouth with one hand to keep any noises from escaping (he didn't need to give Oz something else to laugh at him for if it came out sounding weird) while the other hand held gently to his master's back.

Oz honestly felt comforted by the gentle hold, but he wouldn't (or maybe just couldn't) tell Gilbert that; he panted softly, grinning through the pleasure.

"H-heh.... Y-you're making a funny face, Gil~"

"E-eh—?"

The valet flinched, a small grunt slipping from his lips when he tried to respond. Although it was small and somewhat silent, he knew Oz had still probably caught it and would tease him.

The teen didn't say anything; instead he focused on giving them both pleasure, rolling his hips forward in a rhythmic motion. He started to silence himself of moans using his valet's skin; he bit down gently on the raven-haired man's shoulder.

Gilbert shuddered a bit and slowly removed his hand from in front of his mouth; after all, he assumed Oz might want to hear him, after all. Attempting to be dead silent was no good.

He switched their positions, catching the blond off-guard. He earned a yelp from the younger, and smiled at that. Though he didn't stray from his mission; Gilbert lifted one of Oz's legs and started to thrust on his own now, eagerly watching him gasp and groan.

"Oz...." The valet smiled again, blush covering his face. "Oz, I love you...."

The teen groaned in response, covering his face with his arms, fingers curling into fists. He wanted so badly to bitterly tell him to shut up, or oppositely tell him the feeling was mutual, but he couldn't reply at all without getting interrupted by his own lewd grunts and moans.

For a while nothing else happened; the two of them were physically connected and they both enjoyed it—Oz could barely even speak and drool was spilling down his chin, and Gilbert had his brow creased in indistinct pleasure, but if the master could tease him now he would surely mock him in saying "Oh, Gil, you're enjoying yourself, aren't you~?"

Finally, a sharp gasp—different from the rest, mind you—broke their rhythm, and the blond leaned up on his elbows, pressing his chin against his chest.

"G-Gil—Gil, I-I'm—"

He could barely get the sentence out, shaking profoundly with the constant building of pleasure, ready to overflow at any second.

Biting his lip, the raven-haired man only nodded, kissing Oz's face gently over and over and over until finally...the teen reached his climax.

It was messy, and left him exhausted. Though even so, he found it extremely satisfying; especially when the valet helped him ride it out with his thrusting.

Gilbert seemed hesitant to fufill his own desire, but the master gave him a weak nod of consent and smiled just as weakly. 

There was nothing more needed.

They were both left as panting, sticky messes. Gilbert embraced Oz, rolling onto his side as not to crush the boy under his weight, and the teen complied with a gentle kiss to the raven-haired man's inner arm.

"Hey, Gil...?"

"Yes...?"

There was a pause, and then the blond laughed, setting Gilbert on edge.

"This is so silly.... Actually, this wasn't exactly why I wanted to go home.... Er, I mean to your apartment...."

Confused, the valet sat up now, leaning on his palm. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then...what exactly did you want? You had that same look on your face that you did when plotting a scheme ten years ago...."

Oz sighed heavily and grinned, shutting his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe I'm still a bit immature. You just...well, frankly, you smelled quite strange. That's why I made you shower, too. Originally I just wore this to make you flustered, but I got a bit out-of-hand...."

The raven-haired man blinked, leaning over Oz a bit more. 

"Wait, wait. You're saying that all of this...was because of how I smelled?"

The master grinned sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"Oz...you could've just told me. Actually, I...I thought you'd like it."

Now it was Gilbert's turn to lay back, covering his face with one hand; he kept the other wrapped around Oz for good measure.

"Oh~? How cute~!"

The teen opened one eye now, smirking. He leaned over, gently pecking Gilbert on the cheek.

"But, you know...I like you how you are, Gilbert. Your hair, your eyes, your skin.... Even the way you smell. It's all perfect, Gil. I love you...."

Oz's hand traced from the ends of his valet's wavy black hair, then to the side of his eyes, down his chin, and then rested on his neck.

"I love you, Gil," he repeated softly.

Blushing, the stupidly happy grin the raven-haired man wore at the beginning of this crazy date returned.

"I love you too, Oz...."


End file.
